


A Matter of Pride

by SomePaperMoons



Series: Second Star to the Right [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Being a Wifeguy is more important that direct orders, Episode: s02e13 The Trouble With Tribbles, F/M, Klingon, Tribbles (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 04:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePaperMoons/pseuds/SomePaperMoons
Summary: It takes a lot to make Lieutenant Bow Sherwood angry. Especially when he's under orders to make sure that no one starts any bar brawls with Klingons.There are some things, however, that are more important than the Captain's orders. It's all a matter of pride, after all.
Relationships: Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Minor Adora/Catra - Relationship, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Second Star to the Right [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213463
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	A Matter of Pride

**Author's Note:**

> I would thoroughly recommend reading Second Star to the Right, my main Star Trek/She Ra AU first for context. https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031108/chapters/65991415
> 
> The events of this story take place between Chapter 5 "Cleaning Wounds" and Chapter 6 "The Flowers of Etheria, Part 1"

**Captain's Log, stardate 4554.4. The _Alliance_ is currently conducting Shore leave at Starbase K4 before it begins a survey of the Camero Star Group and 74 Cygni III. Our departure, however, has been delayed due to complications with a larger project involving the Federation Government. **

Adora suppressed the urge to smash the communication panel to pieces. “Mr Baris, for the last time-“

 ** _“Captain Gray, I have already had one incident involving Klingons and Grain during my mission, I will not have another one simply because your crew are too busy lying around sunning themselves to do their duty!”_ **Adora rolled her eyes as Catra gave a despairing look from where she stood on the other side of the corridor, watching her react to the yells from the communications panel with amusement. 

“Commissioner Baris, I have guards around the grain. I have guards around the Klingons. The only reason those guards are there is because Starfleet wants them there.”

_“ **Captain Kirk put guards around his grain, and we both know very well what happened to that shipment!”**_

“Well, this time your assistant isn’t working for the Klingons, so we should have better luck,” Catra murmured, thankfully out of earshot of the Comm panel's microphone.

Adora resisted the urge to parrot that into the communications panel. “Mr Baris, I can assure you that there will be no repeat of the K-7 incident here. Your complaints have been noted, and I will bring them to attention with Mr Bavv-Grof and Captain K’vec later today.

**_“You better do that, Captain. If there are any problems with the Ostertag Colony, Starfleet Central will know who to blame!”_ **

Adora suppressed a groan. “Understood. Alliance _out_.” She closed the channel and slumped against the wall, ignoring the chuckled from Catra as she sauntered over. “I _hate_ Bureaucrats.”

The Caitian First Officer chuckled. “Well, you know what I say, the best solution to bureaucracy- “

“-Is a fully armed Phaser bank.” Adora finished. “Don’t give me ideas.” She pushed off the bulkhead and began to head down the corridor towards the transporter room, Catra falling to step. “But, when Starfleet says you got to jump to it, what can we do?”

“Ignore them?” Catra suggested. “It’s hardly our job to babysit a pen-pusher and his grain stores.”

“It _is_ , unfortunately,” Adora pointed out. “I don’t like it, but after the incident at K7 Starfleet isn’t taking any chances.”

“Could be worse,” Catra pointed out as they rounded a corner and got to the doors of the transporter room. “We could have a tribble problem.”

Adora raised an eyebrow. “What’s a tribble?”

Catra gave her a dark look. “You really don’t want to know.”

The doors of the Transporter room slid open to reveal a gaggle of crewpersons and officers preparing to beam down. She spotted Glimmer, Bow, Frosta and Lonnie standing by the control console conversing, and walked over to them.

“All ready to go over?” She asked, earning a nod from Bow.

“Yes sir,” he said.

“Good. Make sure to stay in groups. Avoid trouble with the Klingons.” Adora sighed. “We had enough trouble at K7 and I don’t want a repeat here.

Bow nodded. “I'll tell them before they go, sir.”

Adora and Catra cocked their heads at him “Aren’t you going on shore leave, Bow?” Catra asked.

Bow looked confused. “Why, no, sir. I’ve got communications relays to upgrade and-“

Adora shook her head. “I want you to go on shore leave. Make sure that everybody stays out of trouble.”

Bow frowned. “But-,”

“C’mon Bow!” Glimmer said, poking him in the chest chidingly. “It’ll be fun!”

“Exactly,” Adora said. “Go have fun, Bow! That’s an order!”

The communications officer sighed defeatedly. “Aye, sir.”

“Yes!” Glimmer said, grabbing his hand and pulling him onto the transport pad.”

Catra grinned, “Enjoy yourself, Crop-Top!”

Bow gave them one last, despairing look before Netossa activated the transported and he disappeared.

“He did not look pleased with that,” Catra mused. “Who knew Bow wasn’t one for shore leave?”

“I’m not sending him down there to have fun,” Adora shot back. “He’s the only person with a brain cell who can go over and stop the rest of them from punching Klingons in the face.”

“What about me?” Catra pointed out. “Couldn’t I do that?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Why not?” Catra’s face suddenly fell. “Wait-“

“Chief?”

“Yes sir?”

“Commander Weaver and I are expected in the Station Manager’s office. Inform Mr Bavv-Grof we’re beaming over.” Catra gave Adora a glare.

“I hate you,” she scowled.

“No, you hate bureaucrats, there’s a difference,” Adora said breezily as she stepped onto the pad. “Now promise me you’ll behave yourself and not call Baris a moron.”

Catra sighed. “Fine.”

“Thank you. Energize.”

***

“Well, this is nice,” Bow said tentatively as he leaned back in his chair, smiling nervously as he looked around the packed bar. Most of the tables were taken up by _Alliance_ personnel, with a few independent traders and civilians scattered amongst them. Most eyes were on a table at the back, where eight Klingons sat huddled in their dark black and gold uniforms, eyeing ever table with malice while they barked at each other and slammed drinks down.

“I’ve seen worse,” Lonnie pointed out as she watched the Klingon table with concern. “Not a big fan of our friends over there though.”

“Relax,” Glimmer said with a smile. “They’re just as afraid of us as we are of them.”

“They’re Klingons, not mice,” Lonnie muttered. “And they’re not as strict about following orders as we are.”

“Well then,” Bow said with a dark smile. “We best be on our best behaviour, right? _Right?”_

“Yes sir,” Lonnie and Frosta growled, the young yeoman turning her attention from the Klingons to something lying in her lap.

“Good,” he said with a smile. “Now, here’s Glimmer with our drinks,” he said as the Science Officer placed four drinks down on the table.

“Let’s see, Rigellian Beer for Lonnie, Rum for Bow, Vodka for Frosta and A Mystacoran Cocktail for me,” Glimmer said, passing the drinks around and grabbing the last, cloudy pink one for herself.

“I didn’t know you drank, Bow,” Frosta snarked.

“I didn’t know you were allowed to drink, Yeoman,” Lonnie shot back. Frosta glowered at her as she placed a small furry object on the table. It was a round, featureless thing, and as she stroked it with one hand it let out a low, calming purr.

“ _Aww!_ ” Bow cooed. “What is that! It’s so _cute!_ ”

“Ensign Mayfield gave it to me. I think it’s called a-“

“Tribble,” Glimmer finished with a frown. “We’re in trouble.”

“Trouble?” Bow said, confused. “What kind of trouble could something as cuddly as that be?”

“Frosta, how many of these did Mayfield have?”

The ensign looked up, confused. “Five, six? I think he’d given some away before I got this one but-“Glimmer stood up, snatching the tribble from Frosta’s hand, the calm cooing stopping suddenly as it was grabbed from its perch. “Hey!”

“These things are _dangerous._ If we don’t stop them now, we’ll be knee-deep in them in less than 48 hours.”

Bow and Frosta looked at each other, then back to Glimmer. “How?”

Glimmer gave them a dark look. “You don’t want to know.” She looked at Bow concerningly. “I’m going to find the Captain. Maybe if we can catch them now, we can stop them from spreading throughout the station.”

“That…seems like a good plan,” Bow said. “Let’s go-“

“No, “Glimmer said. “You stay here and make sure this one-“she jerked her head at an indignant Frosta. “Doesn’t punch a Klingon.”

“But-“

“I’ll be fine, Bow,” Glimmer assured him. He nodded, then she stepped away from the table and headed for the Bow. It opened just as she got to it, and the Tribble in her hand let out a harsh shriek as a burly, stone-faced Klingon Commander came through the door, towering over her. 

“Sorry!” Glimmer apologised.

“Get it away!” The Klingon yelled as Glimmer scampered into the corridor. He glared after her, then glowered at the table where ensign Mayfield sat. he picked one of the Tribbles up off of the table and strode into the middle of the room, ignoring the screeches from the ball of fluff as he laughed heartily at it. “So this is the Earther’s secret weapon huh? A ball of fluff that screeches and whines, but has no teeth to fight us with?”

The Klingon table roared with laughter while the Enterprise officers turned to watch with apprehension on their faces. “It’s just like them, isn’t it? Soft, Angry and Loud, but utterly harmless. Nay, Useless!” he dropped the Tribble onto a table and grabbed a drink off of one of his Crewmates, downing half of it in one gulp.

“That bastards,” Frosta murmured.

“Careful, Frosta,” Bow warned, “It’s not that bad.”

“No, that’s not fair,” The Klingon continued at a louder volume, egged on by his comrades. “Not all the Earthers are as harmless as Regulan Bloodworms. Not the great Captain _Gray._ ” Bow looked to see Lonnie gripping her drink tightly, anger written all over her face. “Gray isn’t soft, or shapeless, or harmless. She may be a swaggering, overbearing, tin-plated dictator with delusions of godhood, but he's not soft!”

Frosta leapt to her feet but Bow jumped up with her. “Easy, Yeoman. Everyone’s entitled to an opinion. Even if it’s…a little unorthodox.”

The Klingon bellowed out a harsh laugh as he walked over to them dramatically, before picking Frosta’s Vodka up and drinking it, slamming the glass back onto the table with a smash. “That’s right, and if I think Captain _Gray_ is a Denebian slime devil, well that’s my opinion too.”

The fight in Frosta’s eyes burned and Bow put an arm out to ground her. “Don’t do it, Yeoman, and that’s an order.”

Frosta growled a response. “You heard what he called the Captain!”

Bow shook his head, forcing an easy smile out as he grabbed Glimmer’s abandoned drink and put it in front of the Yeoman. “Forget it. It's not worth fighting for. We're big enough to take a few insults. Now, drink your drink.”

The Klingon nodded dramatically. “Of course, I’d say Captain Gray _deserves_ her crew. We like Alliance crew. We _really_ do. You’re the perfect set of do-gooders, cowards and academy dropouts to convince everyone in the quadrant that the Klingon Empire is the true power in the galaxy .” He sauntered around the table to stand behind Bow, his stank, rotten breath creeping down his neck. “Especially with that prissy little Commodore’s daughter prancing around the ship with her pink sparkly hair pretending to do the job of a _real_ warrior!”

Lonnie and Frosta looked down from the Klingon to see Bow’s calm expression gradually twist into a grimace. The Yeoman leaned forward, worried. “Bow?”

Bow slowly turned around to face the Klingon, his expression unreadable. “I think,” he began, “you should rephrase that.”

The Klingon scoffed down at him, practically spitting in his face. “You’re right, I should. I didn’t mean to say she’s pretending to do a job,” he cackled. “I meant to say, that she’s a _cowardly_ pe’tach who’s never done a day’s work in her life!” He roared with laughter as his compatriots banged their table with their fists, turning to take in their adulations.

The Klingon turned back to sneer at Bow at roughly the same time a right hook met his jaw and sent him sprawling across a table.

***

**Captain's Log, stardate 4554.7. A…small disturbance between the Klingon crew and members of the Alliance crew has broken out aboard Space Station K4. I am forced to cancel shore leave for both ships.**

Adora really did not have time for this. Any of this. It was hard enough, sitting in the Station Office arguing with the Klingons about _grain_ shipments, but open brawling? From _her_ people? This day just couldn’t get any worse.

At least the culprits had the sense to look guilty about it as they stood in line, eyes fixed on the opposite bulkhead of the meeting room. Frosta, for her part, looked rather pleased with herself, despite the growing purple bruise on her right cheek.

The Captain sighed, then walked along the line, hands behind her back in as close to an authoritative tone as she could manage right now. “I want to know who started it. I'm waiting.” None of them answered. Typical.

She stopped in front of the Navigator, who’s split lip was curled into a frown. “Lonnie, who started the fight?

“I don't know, sir.”

“All right. “Adora frowned, then stepped on to stand in front of Frosta, scowling down at the Yeoman. “Frosta. I know you. You started it, didn't you?

Frosta barely blinked. “No, sir, I didn't.”

“Who did?”

Frosta stared straight ahead, a small smile on her face. “I don't know, sir.”

“I don't know, sir,” Adora mimicked harshly, turning back to face the row of crewpersons. “I want to know who threw the first punch.”

Silence.

“All right. You're all confined to quarters until I find out who started it. Dismissed.” The crew began to file out, talking amongst themselves as they shuffled morosely into the corridor. Bow glanced back at her for a second before turning to leave. “Mr Sherwood, not you.” He turned around; his eyes curious, but also nervous.

Adora looked him up and down, not masking her disappointment. “You were supposed to prevent trouble, Bow.”

He sighed. “I know, Captain.”

“Who threw the first punch, Bow?” Surprisingly, he held his tongue.

“Um,” Bow began, before looking away for a second sheepishly.

“Mister Sherwood?”

He sighed. “I, uh, did, Captain.”

Adora suppressed her shock as well as she could. “You did, Mister Sherwood?" He nodded. "What caused it, Bow?

“They insulted us, sir!” he replied indignantly. 

The Captain frowned. “Must have been some insult.”

He nodded. “Yes, it was.”

“You threw the first punch, then?” Adora asked, still not quite believing it.

“Yes sir. Frosta wanted to, but I held her back.”

“You held- why did Frosta want to start a fight?”

“Well, the Klingon, sir-" He paused. "Is this off the record?”

"No, this is not off the record!"

"Well, Captain, the Klingons called you, uh-” he scratched his head awkwardly, “Well they called you a tin-plated, overbearing, swaggering dictator with delusions of godhood, for a start.”

Adora rolled her eyes. “Is that all?”

He shook his head emphatically. “No, sir. They also compared you with a Denebian slime devil!”

“I see,” Adora murmured as Bow continued.

“And then they said you-“

“I get the picture, Bow,” Adora growled.

“Yes, sir.”

“After they said all this, that's when you hit the Klingons?”

“No, sir.”

Adora cocked her head at him. “No?”

He shook his head. “No, I didn't. You told us to avoid trouble.”

“Oh, yes.”

“And I didn't see that it was worth fighting about. After all, we're big enough to take a few insults. Aren't we?”

Adora blinked, then rubbed her forehead, trying to ignore the return of her headache. “What was it they said that started the fight?”

“They said that Glimmer was a prissy little Commodore’s daughter who’d never done a day’s work in her life! That she was a coward!”

“I see. And that's when you hit the Klingons?”

“Yes, sir.” If anything, he sounded proud.

Adora sighed, running a hand across her face. “You hit the Klingons because they insulted Glimmer, not because they-“

Bow cut in, indignant. “Well, sir, this was a matter of pride!”

Adora raised an eyebrow. “Glimmer’s pride, or the ships’ pride?”

He gave her a confused look. “Is there a difference?” 

Adora narrowed her eyes at him, then sighed. “All right, Bow. Dismissed.” Bow nodded and turned to go. “Wait-” Adora called after a second. “Also, you're restricted to quarters until further notice.”

Bow nodded. “Yes, sir.” He suddenly smiled. “Thank you, sir! That'll give me a chance to catch up on my technical journals!” He grinned at her then turned on his heels and marched out of the room, leaving an incredibly confused Captain in his wake.

***

“Hey, Bow.” The Communications officer looked up from his desk to see Glimmer standing in the doorway to his quarters, leaning against one of the doors awkwardly.

“Oh, hey Glimmer!” He said with a smile “I’m sorry I couldn’t come for dinner, I was –“ his smile faltered. “Well, I suppose you know by now.”

“Yeah,” she said with a small smile as she walked in. “I saw Frosta getting patched up by the doctor earlier. Are you alright? Not suffering in confinement?”

“Me?” he shrugged. “A few bruises and scrapes, but I’m alright.” He chuckled himself. “You should see the other guy.”

“I did,” Glimmer said as she perched herself on his desk. “He was dragged into Mr Bavv-Grof’s office when I was explaining our trouble with the Tribbles. Nice work if I say so myself.”

“Thank you. I think.” Bow said, his smile a little distant for a second. “What happened with the Tribbles, by the way?”

“Well, _thankfully_ , when I came rushing into the office babbling about how a ball of fluff was going to kill us all, they didn’t think I was completely mad. In fact, Catra and the Klingon Captain went straight from yelling at each other to figuring out a plan to contain their spread as quickly as possible. Even Mr Baris got in on it. Adora and I were quite useless.”

“I wonder what they’ll do with them all?” Bow wondered. "The Tribbles, I mean."

“I heard the Enterprise beamed them all into a Klingon engine room,” Glimmer chuckled, earning an equally hearty chuckle from Bow. “I don’t think we’re going to do that. I hope.” She frowned for a second. “Actually, that sounds like the sort of thing Catra might do.”

“Adora probably won’t let her,” Bow pointed out.

“Adora’s still pissed off that we managed to have a brawl, and that, and that _you_ of all people started it,” Glimmer chuckled to herself as Bow looked away from her, sheepishly.

“Yeah,” he said quietly, “not my finest hour, to be honest.” He looked up, a smile resurfacing. “Still though, lots of time to read my journals!”

Glimmer laughed at that, Bow’s embarrassment softening at her soft smile and bright eyes. He paused for a second as another, more nervous expression passed across her face. “Listen, Bow,” she swallowed nervously, “Frosta told me what happened.”

He nodded sharply. “You said.” She rolled her eyes.

“No, like-“she sighed, turning herself so she sat facing him on the table, looking down at him from where she perched, a coy look on her face. “She told me why you punched the Klingon.”

“I- _oh._ ” Bow’s cheeks darkened slightly. “Well-“

“You didn’t need to do that, Bow,” She said, putting one had to his cheek, rubbing a small bruise. "You _really_ didn't have to."

He shrugged. “I couldn’t just sit there and let him say that, could I? You deserve better than that.”

Glimmer chuckled. “No, you couldn’t just, could you?” She smiled at him lovingly, leaned in and left a quick soft kiss on his cheek, before cradling his face in her hands. “Thank you, Bow. I mean it.”

He smiled back, before kissing her on the forehead. “Any time.”

“Now,” she said, hopping off the table, “Shall I go get us some dinner, and then we can read some of your journals together?”

“We could do that,” Bow said with a smile, “Or we could be normal, and watch a holo-vid instead.”

Glimmer snorted. “Since when have we been normal?” She leaned back over to hug him, then turned and walked out of his room, giving him a small wave before the door slid closed.

“Try not to get eaten by a Tribble!” He yelled after her, smiling as he heard her laugh echo down the corridor. Bow slid back into his seat, sighing happily. Sure, maybe his Pride for Glimmer had got him in the doghouse this time, but it was worth it if he got to spend more time with her.

Being confined to quarters would be no tribble at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this light-hearted break from the main narrative before we dive into the final arcs of Second Star to the Right!
> 
> The art at the end of this fic was done by the wonderful Robin, who is available on Twitter here https://twitter.com/mycorob. Their commissions are open, and I would thoroughly recommend them!
> 
> As always, leave a comment if you liked it!


End file.
